Homecoming
by miserable.fate
Summary: What happens when Gregor finds a portal back to the Underland in Virginia? Is it just a coincidence, or is it fate? Also, what's with this new prophecy that has been discovered, and Luxa's reaction? LxG


**Okay, so here's a new story I'm working on. I finished the fifth book of the Underland Chronicles this past week and I love the series _so much_**** so I've decided to write a story on it :) Also, if you like Twilight and Maximum Ride, check out my other stories _Heaven Help Us_**** (Max Ride) --- _All Hail the Heartbreaker_**** (Twilight).**

** Disclaimer: I don't own it. The awesome Suzanne Collins owns it. :)**

**_Happy Reading!! _**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The summer air wafted in through the open window, causing the curtains to billow lightly. Gregor lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling idly. It had been six months since he'd left the Underland—and Luxa. It was all he could think about, day and night. He missed it; there was no question in that. They'd left so suddenly, and he was so unwilling to go. But, with the death of Ares, his bond, he didn't want to get the chance of bonding again. It was too painful. When the bat had died, it felt like a piece of Gregor had gone with him.

"Gregor!" Boots, Gregor's three year old sister came running into the room, her little hands grubby from where she'd, no doubt, been playing in the dirt. They were at their grandparents' farm in Virginia, having moved there not long after their return to New York from the Underland.

Gregor gave his little sister a small smile. "Hey Boots. What have you been doing?" He asked her curiously as she hoisted herself up on his bed.

"I been playing with the doggie!" Boots said excitedly, her eyes big and bright.

"That's great, Boots." Gregor said, sitting up to let his feet rest on the floor. He'd grown a good four inches in the past six months, and, even though he may have only looked like a thirteen year old, his eyes were much older. They'd seen, and experienced, too much. He couldn't even wear shorts or tees, without getting stares. He had scars—many of them.

"Boots!" His mother called from downstairs. "Come pick up your toys, please!"

Boots heaved a tiny sigh and got off the bed. "Bye you!" She said with a smile before disappearing out of his room.

Gregor got up and walked downstairs, passing Lizzie and his mother who were cooking dinner in the kitchen. He needed a walk around the farm—to clear his head. He passed his grandfather in the fields, and his grandmother hanging clothes up to dry on the clothes line. He went over to a large well opening, and sat down on the edge. He wondered how Luxa was, and Hazard along with Vikus. The old man had gone through so much—first his son dying, then his wife. And years before that, Luxa's mother. But, his mind was mainly on the girl whom he loved so. He knew she was thirteen by now—which meant in three years, she would be the queen of Regalia. He pulled the photograph from his back pocket—the one of himself and Luxa, dancing at Hazard's birthday party, their eyes alive and happy. He was never without the picture. He took it everywhere with him, and at night when he'd undress, he would simply lay it on his bedside table, looking at it as the moonlight illuminated it. He'd seen himself in the mirror enough that he could never get back that alive feeling. His eyes were so dull and dead. Only Luxa could bring that life back to them.

He was brought out of his deep thoughts by a black bird, cawing loudly in a tree nearby. He turned his eyes on it. It was huge. Its beady little black eyes seem to just stare through his soul. It frightened him, but not as much as it would a normal person, who'd lived a normal life, and saw normal everyday things.

But then, out of nowhere, the black bird flew straight at him, almost as if it were furious with him for some unknown reason. He yelled out, but it got right in his face, flapping its wings at him, trying to peck at him angrily. Then, Gregor fell backwards into the long dark tunnel of the well. He screamed as he fell through the dark underground, unable to help but to worry what was beneath. There was definitely no water—his grandparents had checked numerous times. It was the only one on the farm that was dried up, so his family used the other two located on the other side of the farm.

He fell for what felt like hours, but he knew it was only for a few moments before his falling began to slow. Something was pushing air up at him, trying to slow the process. To make it a more _gentle_ landing, apparently.

Then, he hit the ground with a thud, the air knocking out of him. He knew that if there hadn't been the pushing air to slow him, he would have been dead on impact. He got up, dusting himself off. But then, he realized with a jolt, that he was back in the Underland.

* * *

**I hope you think it's off to a good start!!**

**Please Review and let me know if you want me to write more :)**

**Love,**

**M.F **


End file.
